


if i’m gonna lose someone, don’t let it be you

by ytkwun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, Heartbreak, Lots of Angst, M/M, One Shot, i mean .. LOL, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, not very edited .. sorry, or ... is he in love? 🤨, sorry ., valentines special :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytkwun/pseuds/ytkwun
Summary: the last thing mark expected on this beautiful day, was getting his heart shattered, dreams ruined, and knees bruised as tears ran down his face
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 16





	if i’m gonna lose someone, don’t let it be you

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! second work published :] this has been sitting in my drafts for a little, but i still wanna publish a actual valentines lil fic ! this isn’t proof read i’m SORRY so ignore all the details .. i also do not like the summary and i have no idea what to write so

“please don't let this love die young, if i'm gonna lose someone don't let it be you”

“Wanna play?” A curious young boy spoke. 

The other looked down, confused and sceptical. 

“What do you want?” He said, clearly bothered and annoyed. 

“I saw you sitting on the bench all alone. Where are your friends? Did they leave you alone? All by yourself? That’s so mean!” Mark sadly questioned. 

“You talk a lot,” the boy on the bench said. 

A cute giggle was heard. “I get that a lot, sorry…” he trailed off. 

“Don’t apologize silly!” “I was just joking. I’d like that,” his hand fell down and patted the spot next to him. 

Mark's face instantly rose, and he eagerly pushed himself up on the bench. They both looked at eachother, and suddenly Donghyuck didn't feel that lonely. 

. 

author note LMAO - i was gonna make it like, talking about their own days and how excited mark was to see hyuck bbbbut i couldnt do it idk why so heres the other ?? start. Idk the start rlly isnt here so pretend it is BLDHUGERGU

“We’re only kids Mark!” Donghyuck desperately cried out. “It’s getting tiring..” 

“We love each other! Don’t you love me, Hyuck?” Mark suddenly became serious. 

Never have they ever argued like this before. Mark barely knew how to get mad. He was always a giddy and bright boy, he was never bothered by anything-- or showcased it for that matter. Nothing had happened to trigger such a screaming match between the two. Overtime, people change. With that, their feelings also change. They grow out of their hobbies, friends and selves. 

It was coming to that time, Donghyuck thought. He was confused and annoyed. It’s not like one day he just woke up and chose to hate Mark Lee, but suddenly he didn’t feel the way he always felt. They were growing up after all. They were only in highschool. It was unrealistic to find the person you wish to love for the rest on your life during your late teens. 

Donghyuck was finally realizing that it was all changing. Whether or not Mark wanted it to, it would happen. It’s not like Mark was forcing Donghyuck to love him or anything, but he was so confused. 

Mark felt like a piece of him was ripped off. To Mark, that feeling wasn't an exaggeration. Donghyuck was the most important person in his life. The thought of them separating killed Mark. 

He hated it. He hated the feeling so much. Donghyuck couldn't just randomly decide one morning that he doesnt love him, so why the hell was he standing in front of him right now crying?

The situation was so damn frustrating. Mark quickly brushed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Mark questioned, pointing fingers. His voice became deep and rather aggressive. 

Donghyuck flinched, obviously startled by the sudden question. 

“That's all? You just don’t love me anymore?” He bitterly laughed. Mark took wo steps forward, with every step Donghyuck backed away quietly. 

“I’m sorry, Mark,” his voice trembled. Donghyuck had never felt more tiny. Suddenly, a wave of guilt and sadness washed over him. 

“You’re just gonna let our love die like this?” The brown haired boy peeped out. His lis violently shook, and he was on the brim of tears. “Everything we had,” he looked into the otters eyes accusingly “You didn't even love me?” Another dry laugh. 

“Of course I did Mark! Or, I liked you a lot. I don’t know! How can you expect me to know who I love and who I don’t when im only eighteen!” He replied back.  
“When?” The first tear rolled down his face. His hands started to shake as they nervously picked on eachother. 

Donghyuck confusingly looked at Mark, questioning him with his eyes. 

“When did you realize? That you didn’t love me anymore?”

“Mark…” Donghyuck felt defeated. “Don’t word it like that. I didn't just completely start not liking you or anything. It was just gradual, I just started feeling different. Im sorry,” he bit his lip anxiously. 

The other just sighed. He dropped his head low, and kept it there for some time. 

“Listen, I feel bad and all. But dont make me the villain here! Its not my fault. I just stopped feeling what I use to.”

He lifted his head. “Did all those years mean nothing to you? Since the first grade, ive been chasing after you!” 

“You were the one who promised!” Mark poked the blondes chest. “You lied to me,” he announced, more broken than ever. 

“We all break our promises Mark! Get over it. I don't love you anymore, and you should stop loving me.” Donghyuck looked at him, full of pity. He raised his eyebrows and took a step back. 

“No. No we don't. Since when have I broken a promise? Since when has Jeno, or Jaemin, or Chenle broken theirs?!” This time, he raised his voice and fought the urge to absolutely break down in front of Donghyuck. 

He was speechless. Donghyuck was speechless. Truly, he could barely remember a time Mark broke one of his promises. Mark was one of the most selfless and caring person hes ever met. 

Nightly calls that quickly turned into mornings, cafe dates where the both would go almost everyday. To study, talk, whatever else couples would do. Mark had stuck with Donghyuck ever since the first grade. They grew closer every year, and became each other's worlds. LIfe wasn't the same ever since. Mark was constantly happy and entertained with Hyuck. As soon as their school day was over, where they constantly accompanied each other, they'd go to each other's houses to spend countless more hours together. It was a cycle. A cycle that was everything to Mark. As much as Mark put into the relationship, it wasn't one sided. Donghyuck was forever grateful for the day Mark stumbled upon him. Asking him to play with him, where they kicked it off. Ever since, Mark was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

So when Donghyuck decided to finally open up about his new feelings, Mark was stunned. He felt betrayed and alone. Nothing could have prepared him for what was to come. 

After much silence, Mark spoke up. His voice small and quiet, he whispered. 

“If i'm gonna lose someone, don't let it be you”

His heart was officially shattered and nothing could fix that. 

“Was I not good enough, baby?” “Let me change that, please─” he stuttered and held his breath─ “What can I do?”

This time, was the most desperate, “What can I do!” He begged. 

“Nothing Mark. Nothing can change how I feel. Please, just accept it?”

Mark stumbled. 

“Thank you for everything, Mark. I just don't feel the same anymore,” he hesitated. Before he could say more, he ran off. 

Taking two steps forward, Mark stopped. He was going to run after Donghyuck, but what difference would that make? None. 

So instead, Mark stayed where he was. Watching Donghyuck run off, he felt weak. Silently, he began to cry. He cried and cried, sobbing to the point where he could barely breathe. His vision was completely blurred and his head was pounding. Knees giving out, he collapsed. Still sobbing, he grabbed his chest. Repeatedly apologizing, he began to blame himself. He shook his head, he couldn't believe it. But what could he do? Donghyuck no longer loved him. He had fallen out of love. 

“Why did it have to be you?’ He gasped, still crying. 

As he was on the ground though, vision unclear and heat heavy, he didn't notice. 

He didn't notice Donghyuck around the corner, kneeling, clutching his own chest silently sobbing as he watched Mark Lee. His ex-lover. 


End file.
